Warriors Poetry Hour
by LuckyLark and Darkshadow
Summary: Welcome to Warriors Poetry Hour! There are refreshments on that table over there and seats are along the far wall. Make sure to actually stay for the literature, and not just for the snacks. We're serious, stop stealing all of our snacks and then leaving, it's rude! Each chapter is a poem either talking about a character, scene, or clan from the Warriors Universe. (Darkshadow)
1. You Chose Him: Longtail

**Hey everybody, this may or may not be a new series, I'm not really sure yet. A random burst of inspiration let me write four of these one day, and I don't know if I'll be able to do it again.**

**Each poem tells a different cat's story, this one is about Longtail (My fave) and his relationship with Darkstripe and Tigerclaw.**

We were young ones ready to fight,

He told us we were valued,

He told us we were right,

You and I,

I and Him,

Three of us,

That was enough,

For me,

You would have followed Him anywhere,

Did anything,

He wanted to be a king among kings,

A giant,

A masterpiece,

He was told to be better,

To be great,

It got to his head,

He was not great,

He fell,

And so did you,

You said, "I would die for you all,"

But the only one you died for was Him,

You said, "Don't tell anyone,"

You said, "It wasn't our fault,"

I said, "Maybe it was,"

You said, "Shut up, don't talk,"

I kept my mouth shut for years,

I was your friend,

I didn't fear you,

Yet,

I ended up checking over my shoulder every day,

Before you left,

You didn't leave with Him,

He left you behind,

He didn't care,

Yet you kept talking about Him,

You left,

For Him,

Nobody talked to me,

After you left,

Until,

Someone invited me to share,

And I accepted,

And for the first time,

I wasn't scared.


	2. You Left Me Alone: Smudge

**This poem is about Smudge experience after Rusty left. It goes through all the stages of greif.**

You left me alone,

The day you left,

You said, "I have to,"

You didn't,

You could have stayed,

You said, "They will change us,"

I said, "Is that bad?"

You left me alone,  
You were replaced,

There is someone else now,

She is very pretty,

She is better than you,

I don't think I like you anymore,

You left me alone,

You could come back,

I wouldn't be mad or sad,

If you came back,

We could back to normal,

She likes you,

The idea of you,

If you come back,

I would be happy,

You left me alone,

I am not worth anything,

That must be why you left,

I wasn't enough,

You wanted more,

You wanted a new life,

With new friends,

You mentioned new people before you left,

Were they prettier?

Were they better?

Than,

Me,

You left me alone,

You left a long time ago now,

I remember you still,

You had red hair,

And wore blue,

But that was you before,

I saw you again,

You seemed happy,

You told me about your friends,

About your new family,

You smiled,

You were not wearing blue,

I told you about her,

You smiled,

I told you about everything,

You smiled,

You did not smile like that,

Before,

You left me alone,

I am happy for you,

I am happy for me,

I am happy.


	3. I Remember: Sandstorm

**(Spoilers for all of the books, but mainly The Apprentice's Quest.)**

**This poem is about Sandstorm because I think she always gets pushed aside. Seriously, she's more than just Firestar's love interest!**

**For extra sad points imagine she's telling Alderpaw this as she's dying.**

I remember,

Times when I could fight,

Anything that came near,

I cannot do that anymore,

My bones are brittle,

My body is weak,

I tell people I am not,

I remember,

When my love and I,

Were just children,

I teased him,

For his heritage,

I did not know,

That heritage doesn't matter,

I remember,

When friends turned to enemies,

And trust did not exist,

I remember,

When lives were lost,

And scars were made,

And new death,

Was all around us,

I remember,

When my love was young,

And saved us all,

He was always a peacemaker,

He could unite the world,

With a single word,

I remember,

When old secrets were uncovered,

And new secrets were made,

I remember,

When my daughters were born,

I named them after friends,

And memories already lost to history,

I remember,

When I went on the journey of a new generation,

I made new friends,

I lost old ones,

I remember,

Fighting for my life,

For the second time,

I fought,

Against,

And with,

Old friends,

And enemies,

I never even knew I had,

I remember,

The death of my love,

Fighting to protect,

Everything,

I remember,

When my bones first started to hurt,

When I began to realize my friends looked old,

When I remembered the life I had lived,

I remember,

Going on one last journey,

And seeing the face of my love,

At the end.


	4. I Have A Sister: Dovewing and Ivypool

**This poem is about Dovewing and Ivypool, and I wanted to do something slightly different. I'm not sure what this type of poem is called, but you read the first half top to bottom, and then the second half bottom to top.**

I have a sister,

She is everything to me,

But what happens,

When someone decides,

You should have,

Two everythings,

That one is more important than the other?

Everyone,

Treats me different,

Now,

My sister,

Treats me different,

She tells me,

I am trying too hard,

I am being unfair,

I do not love her anymore,

"That is not my choice,"

I say,

"I do love you,"

I say,

She does not believe me.

She does not believe me.

I say,

"You do not love me,"

I say,

"That is your choice,"

She does not love me anymore,

She is being unfair,

She is trying too hard,

I tell her,

Treats me different,

My sister,

Now,

Treats her different,

Everyone,

That one is more important than the other?

What if she decides,

Two everythings,

She should have,

When someone decides,

But what happens,

She is everything to me,

I have a sister,


	5. I Am Good: ?

**To be honest, this poem is a bit too funny to be taken seriously.**

I am good at what I do,

Teasing,

I was good at that,

I was a child,

Poking at people,

Their weaknesses,

I do not tease anymore,

To be mean,

Fixing,

I am good at that,

I will fix your bed,

I will fix your den,

I will fix everything,

For you,

Who made you cry?

I will fix that,

Teaching,

I am good at teaching,

I teach you,

What to do,

What not to do,

Don't touch that,

Do this,

Do that,

I will answer your questions,

I will teach you,

Loving,

I am good at loving,

I love my,

Friends,

Family,

Mates,

Children,

I will console you,

If you are sad,

I will help you,

If you are mad,

I will be alongside you,

When you are happy,

And I will avenge you,

If you die,

I am good at what I do,

Perhaps I am not the best,

But,

I,

Am,

Good.

**You know what, I'm not going to tell you guys who this one is. Leave your Guesses in the comments!**


End file.
